Unlucky D-ne
by Tsukisuki-chama
Summary: Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat C-ta tertidur di taman dan memimpikan A-ya? Dosa apa D-ne melihat C-ta dalam keadaan seperti itu? /Genre: Parody / FIRST SEQUEL OF "To Save You, That's All" / Warning: gaje, mungkin ga lucu, agak ooc


/ngek

Dari kemarin udah pengen bikin sequel tentang yang ini .-. daripada ntar ngehambat kelanjutan cerita mending dibikin aja =v=) /ngesot

**.**

**.**

**~Unlucky D-ne~**

**~First Sequel of "To Save You, That's All"~**

**Genre : Parody**

**Shuuen no Shiori (c) Suzumu**

**Unlucky D-ne (c) Yuki Utari**

**To Save You, That's All (c) Yuki Utari**

**WARNING : gaje, mungkin ga lucu, agak ooc**

.

.

**HAPPY READING, MINNA-SAN~**

.

.

* * *

><p>"Pergi kemana orang itu?!" gerutu D-ne kesal sambil menoleh kesana kemari mencari lelaki berambut coklat bernama C-ta.<p>

Udah nampar orang, ngomong nggak jelas, sekarang ngilang lagi! Kalau sampai ketemu awas aja! Geram D-ne dalam hati.

Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya D-ne menelusuri jalan kota yang diselimuti cahaya redup dari lampu-lampu pertokoan yang sudah tutup.

"Huh! Ya sudahlah!" Pada akhirnya D-ne kelelahan dan memutuskan beristirahat di taman. Siapa tahu, dengan suasana taman yang lebih menenangkan pikirannya bisa jernih kembali.

"Lho?!" Tapi, yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Penyebab kesetresannya malah muncul di depan matanya. Ditambah lagi C-ta malah enak-enakan tidur di bangku taman…

…Sambil memeluk boneka kelinci.

"Bocah," komentar D-ne saat melihat C-ta yang memeluk boneka kelinci bertampang berantakan itu sambil emut jempol.

D-ne hanya menghela napas dan memilih duduk saja di sebelah C-ta yang tertidur. Bukan, bukan karena kasihan melihat wajah melas C-ta saat tidur, melainkan D-ne tahu bahwa percuma saja membangunkan C-ta yang sedang pulas-pulasnya seperti itu.

Diteriaki ada gempa bumi, kebakaran, gunung meletus sampai tsunami pun nggak bakal bangun tuh anak.

Mending duduk. Diem. Selesai.

"OH IYA, A-YA! ASTAGA AKU LUPA!" D-ne yang baru saja duduk kembali lompat berdiri karena kaget dengan teriakan C-ta. Jeritan kecil pun tak luput mengikuti lompatan super D-ne.

"aawawrr…." Gumam bocah itu lagi dengan tangan menggapai-gapai udara.

Aneh sumpah.

Lalu hening.

"Sialan!" Umpat D-ne. "Ngagetin aja!" D-ne yang sebal langsung duduk lagi.

.

PLOK!

.

"GYAAA!" dengan histeris D-ne langsung menampis tangan C-ta yang menemplok dan meraba-raba pahanya.

"Hee?" C-ta kembali mengigau.

Tingkat kesabaran D-ne habis. "HENTAAAAIIII!" teriaknya sekencang-kencangnya sambil mencubit pipi C-ta keras-keras.

"BANGUN NGGAK LO! BANGUN HEEEHH!"

"asaswrr…" gumaman C-ta makin tidak jelas. Dicubit pun malah senyam-senyum konyol.

Nyeremin.

D-ne langsung melepaskan dan menjauhkan tangannya dari C-ta. C-ta yang tertidur terlalu menyeramkan.

Tiba-tiba, C-ta mengangkat kaki kanannya.

Nah lho, ini bocah mau apa lagi?! D-ne langsung siaga dan menyingkir dari bangku secepatnya. Tapi, ternyata C-ta hanya memutar posisi tidurnya dan memeluk boneka erat-erat.

Tak lupa diciumi terus bonekanya sambil menggumamkan nama A-ya.

D-ne merasa sakit mata.

Ini orang delusinya nakutin ih! Batin gadis itu lagi. D-ne sukses merinding dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

D-ne memijat keningnya sambil memejamkan mata.

Lelah. Beneran.

"Ha?" Ya, D-ne kembali syok ketika membuka matanya. C-ta yang kini tidur terlentang mengeluarkan air mata sederas air terjun Niagara.

Ini orang kenapa…?

"HEKH?!" Entah sudah berapa kali D-ne kaget dengan tingkah bocah bermanik hijau ini. Kali ini, C-ta tersentak dalam tidurnya. Jadi kayak orang kejang-kejang.

D-ne cuma cengo dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"A-AKH!" tiba-tiba C-ta berteriak kesakitan.

D-ne melongo. Otaknya tidak bisa bekerja dengan normal sama sekali.

C-ta ngapain… mencekik diri sendiri gitu? Maso ini anak!

D-ne udah tepar di tanah. Syok-meternya udah meledak. Nggak kuat sama kealayan C-ta.

"AAAKKHHHH!"

D-ne sweatdrop. Ia bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Nolong…?

Ngebiarin…?

Ikutan nyekek…?

Berhubung D-ne masih punya otak (bukan hati), akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menolong C-ta yang wajahnya sudah membiru karena dicekik dirinya sendiri.

Tapi naas bagi D-ne.

Baru saja ia mau melepaskan cekikan C-ta, C-ta malah teriak sekencang-kencangnya dan hampir sukses memecah gendang telinga D-ne.

"A-YAAAAAAA!" jeritnya seriosa. Tubuh C-ta langsung tegak dan matanya terbuka lebar.

"BERISIK TAU!" maki D-ne yang malah hanya dibalas ekspresi innocent C-ta.

"B-B-ko…?"

D-ne langsung manyun. "AAHHH MOOUU!"

**.**

**.**

**~Owari~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>#Note Note Author#<strong>

**.**

wwww... saya udah gatel pengen nulis ini pas ngerjain chapter kemarin. tiba-tiba aja kepikiran D-ne kena sial kayak gitu /kabur

sekalian munculin sedikit C-taxD-ne (sedikit doang plis jangan gebuk author ;;w;;) saya ga begitu ini(?) sih sama pairing yg satu ini /gausahngomong


End file.
